Heartbeat
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Jantungnya hanya berdetak untuk orang itu. Selalu. Selamanya. Hanya saja, apakah orang itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? / VHope, BL, AU. / This fanfiction is dedicated for #btsffnwpfriendzoneweek


Musim semi memang suatu musim yang bisa dibilang cukup ditunggu oleh banyak kalangan.

Sederhana sih, itu karena di musim semi hawanya akan terasa hangat dan nyaman, tidak membekukan tulang seperti musim dingin, tidak berangin kering seperti musim gugur, ataupun memiliki hawa panas yang sanggup melelehkan otak seperti musim panas.

Hoseok suka musim semi. Hawanya hangat, cuaca cerah, dan penuh bunga yang bermekaran. Dia bukannya penikmat bunga sakura yang berguguran di jalan sih, tapi dia suka melihat banyak orang tersenyum karena melihat potongan mungil dari kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu melayang jatuh di sekitar orang banyak.

Kaki Hoseok melangkah dengan santai menyusuri trotoar, di sisi kiri dan kanan trotoar terdapat gundukan mungil berwarna merah muda. Sisa kelopak bunga yang berguguran dan sudah disapu pagi tadi.

Ini menyenangkan. Rasanya sangat damai dan nyaman.

Hoseok berjalan lagi, dan dia terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di salah satu sisi trotoar dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya. Si pemuda tengah mengangkat kameranya, mengarahkan lensa kamera pada pohon sakura yang dipenuhi warna merah muda. Kelihatannya dia memotretnya, melihat hasilnya sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengarahkan kameranya ke objek yang sama.

Senyuman Hoseok terbit begitu saja, dia berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Si pemuda berbalik, terlihat terkejut namun segera merubah ekspresinya saat menyadari bahwa yang baru saja menepuknya adalah Hoseok.

"Oh, _Hyung_!" ujar pemuda itu ceria, dia menurunkan kameranya dan memegangnya di kedua tangan.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Sedang apa, Taehyung?"

Si pemuda, yang ternyata bernama Taehyung terkekeh pelan, dia mengangkat kameranya ke atas, menunjukkannya pada Hoseok. " _Hunting_ ," dia tersenyum lebar, pandangan matanya bergerak menatap kerumunan merah muda di pohon sakura, "Musim semi selalu menyajikan objek bagus, makanya aku pergi keluar."

"Jadi sudah berhenti memotret berdasarkan perspektif?" tanya Hoseok menggoda.

Taehyung tertawa kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga, yang itu keahlianku. Tapi karena saat ini ada banyak objek bagus di luar, lebih baik aku keluar, kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, " _Hu-uhm_ , benar juga."

Taehyung berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar itu bersama Hoseok, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, _Hyung_? Tidak kerja?"

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, "Kelasku dimulai sore nanti. Aku harus berbelanja, kulkasku kosong."

"Ck, kau ini, selalu seperti itu. Nanti bagaimana jika kau lapar di tengah malam dan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dimakan?"

" _Nah_ , aku punya _emergency food_."

"Apa? _Protein bar_? Itu tidak bagus, _Hyung_."

Hoseok tertawa pelan, "Ya, ya, ucapan dari seseorang yang bahkan isi kulkasnya hanya makanan beku dan buah."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Setidaknya aku punya buah. Oh, aku juga punya beberapa _salad_ dari _supermarket_ , _Hyung_."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut, "Hmm, kau benar juga. Sial, aku kalah darimu."

Taehyung tertawa keras, dia bergerak merangkul pundak Hoseok masih dengan tawa yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan _hot pot_? Aku traktir!" ujar Taehyung ceria, dia mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam, berada di posisi sedekat ini dengan Taehyung membuatnya bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Taehyung, bahkan dia bisa merasakan getaran saat pemuda itu tertawa keras.

Dan ini membuat Hoseok merasa.. hangat.

Detak jantungnya perlahan meningkat menjadi lebih cepat, namun Hoseok berusaha menahan itu semua. Dia tersenyum pada Taehyung, dan mengangguk semangat.

"Oke, kapan lagi aku akan ditraktir olehmu, huh?" Hoseok menyeringai, "Aku akan pesan makanan yang banyak dan mahal!" ancamnya lucu.

Taehyung mengeluh pelan, "Aduh, dompetku akan berada dalam masalah."

Hoseok tertawa dan Taehyung ikut tertawa, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di trotoar masih dengan posisi Taehyung yang merangkul Hoseok. Sementara kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda terus berjatuhan seiring dengan langkah mereka.

Sama seperti perasaan Hoseok yang harus terbuang percuma untuk seorang Taehyung.

* * *

 **Heartbeat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung and Jung Hoseok**

 **ft.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This fanfiction is dedicated for #btsffnwpfriendzoneweek**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bagaimana rencana pameranmu itu, Tae?" tanya Hoseok sementara dia mengaduk kuah _hot pot_ yang mendidih di panci.

Taehyung, yang sedang sibuk menyuap jamur enoki dari mangkuknya mendongak untuk menatap Hoseok. "Pameranku akan tetap berjalan," Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin persiapannya sudah 60%, aku akan kirimkan undangannya padamu, _Hyung_."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Itu akan dilaksakan kira-kira pertengahan bulan depan, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, " _Hu-uhm_ , masih agak lama. Apa kau bisa memastikan kau akan datang, _Hyung_? Aku tahu kau sibuk. Kudengar muridmu akan ikut kompetisi di Perancis."

Hoseok menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

 _Ah ya, tentang itu.._

"Aku bisa datang," ujar Hoseok, berusaha terdengar santai sambil mengambil sejumput daging dari _hot pot_. "Aku pasti datang jika itu pameranmu."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Hoseok membalas senyuman Taehyung dengan senyum tipisnya, "Hmm, sama-sama."

"Ah, apa jadwal _Hyung_ setelah ini? Apa kau senggang?"

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Aku hanya perlu belanja, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Dan menyia-nyiakan cuaca musim semi yang indah ini? _Eeiiy_ , kau memang tidak bisa menghargai pemandangan, _Hyung_."

Hoseok tertawa, "Memangnya aku mau ke mana lagi? Aku hanya ingin belanja hari ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku _hunting_ kemudian aku akan menemanimu belanja?" tawar Taehyung dengan wajah berbinar.

Hoseok tersenyum, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak itu.

Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Taehyung?

"Oke, kau mau _hunting_ ke mana?"

"Ke taman dekat sini." Taehyung menyuap sepotong daging ke mulutnya, "Dan aku juga tidak akan lama. Saat sore nanti, cahayanya akan agak menyusahkan."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Taehyung dengan satu cup kertas berisi kopi panas yang dibelinya di kedai setelah makan siang. Dia berjalan perlahan sementara Taehyung berjalan agak cepat di depannya, sesekali Taehyung akan berhenti dan memotret objek yang menurutnya menarik.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari Hoseok. Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini? Setahun? Dua tahun?

Sudah berapa lama dia membiarkan jantungnya berdetak untuk Taehyung seorang?

Hoseok menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan, dia memperhatikan Taehyung yang menunduk untuk menyapa seorang anak perempuan dengan ransel khas TK di punggungnya.

Taehyung terlihat tersenyum lebar dan dia mengusap-usap kepala anak perempuan itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Hoseok merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berdehem keras dan memilih untuk menatap pohon-pohon sakura daripada menatap Taehyung.

" _Hyung_!"

Hoseok menoleh dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang mengarahkan lensa kameranya padanya. Mata Hoseok membulat seketika.

"Taehyung! Jangan bilang kau baru saja memotretku?!" seru Hoseok.

Taehyung tertawa, dia menurunkan kameranya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Taehyung! Hapus foto itu! Aku pasti terlihat aneh!" Hoseok berjalan cepat menuju Taehyung sementara Taehyung berkelit dengan professional.

"Jangan malu, _Hyung_! Kau indah kok!"

"Taehyung! Kemarikan kameramu!" Hoseok mencoba lagi, beruntungnya mereka karena tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh sehingga Hoseok mudah merebut kamera itu dari Taehyung.

Hoseok menunduk, mengotak-atik kamera itu dengan Taehyung yang cemberut di sebelahnya. Dan ternyata sejak tadi Taehyung malah memotretnya. Di tiap satu foto setelah foto bunga sakura, ada foto Hoseok yang diambil secara candid di sana.

"Kenapa kau memotretku?" tanya Hoseok seraya meneliti foto-foto di kamera Taehyung. Ya ampun, Taehyung bahkan memotretnya saat mereka makan siang tadi. Kapan Taehyung memotretnya?

" _Hyung_ , itu adalah tugas seorang fotografer."

Hoseok mendongak dari kamera Taehyung, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, tugas seorang fotografer untuk menangkap sesuatu yang indah." Taehyung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, "Dan kau, adalah sesuatu yang indah."

 _Oh._

Astaga.

Siapapun selamatkan jantung Hoseok.

Hoseok memalingkan pandangannya, dia menyerahkan kamera Taehyung kembali pada si pemilik, "Pembual,"

"Nah, aku tidak membual untuk yang satu ini." Taehyung memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas, "Aku tidak bohong jika itu menyangkut keindahan yang absolut."

"Oh, Taehyung si _casanova_ sudah kembali, hum?" ujar Hoseok, sengaja menggunakan nada jenaka untuk menutupi jantungnya yang sudah berdebar tidak karuan.

Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya di depan Taehyung.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa.

Taehyung berdecak, "Ya, ya, sesukamu sajalah, _Hyung_." Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sakut jaket, "Masih ingin kutemani belanja?"

"Hmm, tentu saja. Kau sudah janji."

"Oke," Taehyung berjalan mendahului Hoseok menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di dekat taman, "Kau mau belanja di mana?"

" _Supermarket_ terdekat saja." Hoseok menjawab santai sementara dia membuka pintu mobil Taehyung dan bergerak masuk.

"Hmm, oke." Taehyung menyahut, dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan terhenti saat ponselnya berdering keras.

Hoseok meliriknya, "Siapa?"

Taehyung masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya, "Hmm, bukan siapa-siapa." Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di sela kosong diantara persneling dan rem tangan.

Dan di sana, Hoseok bisa melihatnya, agak samar karena miring, tapi huruf yang tertera di layar itu menunjukkan ' _Kookie'_.

Hoseok bisa merasakan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok memperhatikan bagaimana murid-muridnya bergerak di sekitar ruang latihan menari. Dia adalah seorang koreografer sekaligus guru di sebuah sekolah tari, dan saat ini dia sedang mengawasi latihan karena muridnya akan mengikuti kompetisi di luar negeri.

Selain sebagai koreografer mereka, Hoseok juga diminta untuk menjadi guru sementara di sekolah tersebut lantaran sekolah tersebut sudah mengetahui bakat Hoseok.

Makanya untuk perlombaan kali ini, Hoseok diminta untuk bekerja sendiri, karena kepala sekolahnya mengatakan ini bisa dijadikan sarana untuk latihan bagi Hoseok.

Sayangnya, Hoseok belum mengatakan apakah dia akan pergi ataukah tidak. Dia masih memiliki sesuatu di Korea yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi.

Kim Taehyung.

Hoseok tidak bisa meninggalkan Taehyung, dia mencintainya. Dan pergi darinya terasa seperti membunuhnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri di ambang pintu seraya melambai ceria. Hoseok tersenyum, dia menepuk tangannya dua kali, "Latihan dihentikan, istirahat dulu."

Semua muridnya berhenti bergerak, mereka mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju tas berisi botol air masing-masing. Sedangkan Hoseok dia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kenapa ke sini, Tae?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk mengajar hari ini, dan aku kenal kebiasaanmu yang selalu terlambat makan." Taehyung mengangkat kantung yang dibawanya, "Aku bawakan ayam, ayo makan bersama."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat mengenalku."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, dia meraih sebelah tangan Hoseok dan menariknya untuk duduk di lantai, bersandar pada cermin besar di sana. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku sangat mengenalmu."

Hoseok meraih kotak berisi ayam goreng itu, "Terima kasih, aku memang belum makan sejak kemarin."

"Sejak kemarin?! Astaga, _Hyung_!"

Hoseok tertawa, "Santai saja, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan malam."

"Dan sarapan, dan makan siang." Taehyung berdecak, "Ini sudah masuk sore hari, _Hyung_."

"Oke, maafkan aku." Hoseok meraih sepotong ayam, "Terima kasih sudah membawakan aku makanan."

"Sama-sama, Hyung." Taehyung ikut mengambil sepotong ayam, "Ah, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk memberikan undangan untukmu."

"Undangan?"

"Ya, undangan ke pameran fotoku nanti." Taehyung merogoh saku jaketnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kartu.

Hoseok membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu kemudian meraih kartu yang disodorkan Taehyung, dia membukanya dan membaca tanggal yang tertera serta namanya sebagai tamu yang diundang.

" _Absolute Beauty_? Tema pameranmu?" tanya Hoseok saat melihat kata itu di undangan.

" _Hu-uhm_ , aku biasanya hanya menuliskan tema-tema standar, kan? Nah yang ini berbeda." Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Aku akan melakukan hal tidak terduga di pameran ini."

"Apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang menjadi objek fotoku, seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya." Taehyung menoleh untuk menatap Hoseok, "Mengatakan padanya bahwa dia berarti untukku."

Hoseok mengerjap pelan.

Seseorang yang menjadi objek foto Taehyung? Hoseok tahu Taehyung tidak pernah memotret orang lain sebelumnya, selama ini yang pernah dipotretnya adalah Hoseok.

Jadi.. apakah seseorang yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah Hoseok?

"Siapa dia?"

Ya, Hoseok tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Makanya kau harus datang, agar kau tahu siapa orang yang aku maksudkan."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung memang bilang begitu, dan Hoseok mencoba untuk tidak berharap banyak. Dia takut jika orang yang dimaksud Taehyung bukanlah dirinya.

Tapi..

Apakah dia tidak boleh berharap jika itu dirinya?

Hoseok tersenyum pada beberapa orang, terutama pada mereka yang dia kenal, dia menarik segelas champagne dari salah satu nampan yang diedarkan oleh pelayan dan menyesapnya perlahan. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri aula tempat pameran dilaksanakan.

Sebagian besar foto terdiri dari foto-foto benda mati seperti pakaian, bahkan benda-benda rumah tangga.

Ya, Taehyung memang dikenal karena fotonya yang unik. Karena siapa yang akan mencantumkan foto _microwave_ di tema ' _Absolute Beauty'_?

Tapi, foto itu memang indah sih, Taehyung memotretnya dengan efek hitam-putih dan proporsi diantara _microwave_ dan bayangannya sangat sempurna, benar-benar membentuk suatu garis lurus yang sempurna.

Jadi Hoseok rasa itu wajar bisa dikatakan sebagai ' _Absolute Beauty'_.

Hoseok melangkah lagi, dan kali ini dia melihat foto-foto bunga sakura yang dipotret Taehyung.

Oh, Hoseok kenal bunga itu, itu bunga yang dipotret Taehyung saat mereka pergi bersama.

Hoseok tersenyum, dia sangat suka bagaimana Taehyung selalu menangkap momen dengan sempurna, bahkan foto bunga yang berjatuhan pun terlihat indah jika dia yang menangkapnya.

Kaki Hoseok bergerak lagi, dan foto selanjutnya membuat dia tertegun. Itu adalah sebuah foto tangan seseorang sedang mengaduk _hot pot_.

Itu tangannya.

Dan di sebelahnya ada banyak foto dari tangan yang sama sedang melakukan pekerjaan. Seperti memegang cangkir kopi, memegang sumpit, bahkan memegang kamera.

Itu semua tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok berlari kecil menyusuri dinding penuh foto tangannya dan dia berakhir di sebuah sudut ruang pameran, yang memamerkan foto seseorang.

Foto wajahnya.

Itu dia. Dirinya.

Itu Hoseok sedang tersenyum, Hoseok sedang melamun, dan Hoseok sedang tertawa, bahkan ada foto saat Hoseok sedang menari..

Sudut itu penuh dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang diabadikan oleh Taehyung.

Hoseok terpukau, dia hanya sanggup menatap sekitarnya tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa disimpan dalam sebuah foto dalam bentuk seindah itu.

Dia tidak tahu.

" _Hyung_!"

Hoseok menoleh dan dia melihat Taehyung di sana, sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Hoseok balas tersenyum dan menghampiri Taehyung, memberinya sebuah pelukan singkat.

"Tempat ini penuh fotoku." Hoseok berbisik rendah.

Taehyung tertawa, dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku memberi tema pameran ini ' _Absolute Beauty'_ dan kau adalah salah satu dari keindahan absolut itu, _Hyung_." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pundak Hoseok, "Kau adalah kakak sekaligus teman baikku yang paling berharga."

' _Kakak..'_

Jantung Hoseok terasa berdenyut nyeri, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya dengan tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Dan oh ya, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu nanti." Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu, "Ini agak memalukan sih, tapi aku berniat melamar seseorang hari ini."

"Siapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "Jeon Jungkook," dia terkekeh pelan, "Dia model, aku bertemu dengannya karena pekerjaan." Taehyung melirik sekitar kemudian berbisik pada Hoseok, "Aku sudah memotret banyak sekali fotonya dan memamerkannya hari ini. Dia inspirasiku untuk pameran ini, dan aku berniat melamarnya di sana. Keren, kan?"

Hoseok tersentak, jantungnya terasa berdentum kuat. Kuat, cepat..

… _menyakitkan._

Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, "Itu bagus, apa dia sudah di sini?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Manajerku akan memberitahu kalau.. Oh!" Taehyung terhenti saat melihat manajernya melambai padanya. "Itu isyaratnya! Aku harus pergi."

Hoseok mengangguk, dia tersenyum memberi semangat pada Taehyung. "Semangat!"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_!"

Taehyung berlalu pergi sementara Hoseok hanya sanggup menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya ditelan oleh kerumunan. Kakinya terasa kaku, seolah itu dipaku dengan kuat ke lantai, dia hanya sanggup menatap nanar ke arah seluruh fotonya yang terpajang di dinding ruang pameran.

Dia berarti. Berarti untuk Taehyung.

Dia berarti.. sebagai kakak.. dan teman baik Taehyung.

Ini terasa menyesakkan. Menyakitkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menjadi seseorang yang lebih spesial lagi untuk Taehyung?

Kenapa?

Bukankah dia berarti untuk Taehyung? Lantas kenapa?

Hoseok menarik napas dalam, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang agak emosi, dia mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat, berharap denyutan menyakitkan dari jantungnya ini akan berhenti.

Dia menghampiri meja yang melayani pembelian foto-foto Taehyung dengan langkah cepat, "Bisa berikan aku kertas dan pena?"

Pria yang berada di balik meja mengangguk pelan, "Untuk?"

"Aku ingin membeli foto." Hoseok meraih katalog berisi foto-foto yang dipamerkan kali ini di atas meja, dia membalik halaman dengan cepat dan menunjuk fotonya sendiri, itu fotonya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Foto itu memang diambil secara _candid_ , Hoseok menduga itu foto yang diambil saat dia dan Taehyung pergi makan bersama waktu itu.

"Aku ingin foto itu. Akan kubayar dengan kartu kredit." ujar Hoseok, dia menerima kertas dan pena yang disodorkan dan mulai menulis sesuatu, "Tolong berikan ini pada Kim Taehyung juga, katakan ini dari Jung Hoseok." Hoseok melipat kertas yang sudah dia tulis dan memberikannya pada pria di balik meja.

"Tuan, apakah anda bisa menuliskan nama dan alamat anda? Kami akan kirimkan fotonya."

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya, "Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri, biar aku kirimkan alamatnya nanti pada kalian."

"Ke luar negeri?"

"Ya, ke Perancis."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pameran Taehyung sukses besar, dia berjalan mengitari aula pameran, bermaksud mencari Hoseok karena dia berniat untuk mengenalkan Hoseok pada Jungkook, yang sudah resmi menerima lamarannya.

Kaki Taehyung bergerak cepat namun dia tidak menemukan Hoseok dimanapun.

Apakah Hoseok sudah pulang?

Tapi kenapa dia tidak pamit pada Taehyung?

"Ah, Tuan Kim!"

Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Taehyung terhenti, dia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat pria di bagian administrasi pameran sedang melambai memanggilnya. Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya, "Kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang menitipkan sesuatu untuk anda."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Jung Hoseok,"

Taehyung tertegun, "Mana?"

Si pria menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dan Taehyung menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan dia langsung bisa mengenali tulisan tangan rapi khas Hoseok di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Taehyung,**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk pameran foto yang luar biasa ini. Aku bisa melihat diriku dalam perspektif pengelihatanmu karena pameran ini.**_

 _ **Dan aku terlihat keren. Aku suka itu.**_

 _ **Kau memang tidak tahu bagaimana aku melihatmu, karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya.**_

 _ **Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, atau mungkin aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Ya, aku tahu ini konyol. Aku teman baik yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakak, bukan?**_

 _ **Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu mempedulikan perasaanku. Ini hanya bagaimana caraku melihatmu.**_

 _ **Sama seperti caramu melihatku, aku melihatmu sebagai suatu keindahan yang absolut dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Dan kuharap kau akan tetap seperti itu.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung meremas kertas itu, dia bergegas mencari ponselnya di saku dan menghubungi nomor Hoseok. Taehyung mencoba dan terus mencoba, namun hasilnya nihil. Taehyung mengumpat pelan, dia menatap pria yang mengurus administrasi pameran dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa dia mengatakan hal lainnya lagi?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau kami harus mengirimkan foto yang dibelinya ke alamat barunya."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, "Alamat barunya?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia akan pergi ke luar negeri, ke Perancis lebih tepatnya."

Dan Taehyung langsung merasa tubuhnya melemas seketika.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Kau adalah keindahan yang absolut dalam hidupku**_

 _ **Dan kuharap kau akan terus seperti itu**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wiiiii

Akhirnya ini selesai :")

Yawla akutu udah pengen banget ngelarin ini dari minggu-minggu lalu.

Oke, kenapa VHope? Karena dia sangat enak untuk tema friendzone. Hahahahaha /ditabok

Tapi semoga kalian suka, dan semoga tema friendzonenya terasa. Eak.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

.

.

Salam dari grup btsffnwp!


End file.
